The purpose of this core is to make available various transgenic and knockout mutants for Projects by Giffard, Steinberg, and Chan. One particular strength of this Transgenic Animal Core is that Dr. Chan (Core Leader) will provide his expertise to the other projects in the use of superoxide dismutases, in both transgenic and knockout mutant mice, as well as oxygen radical-related biochemistry and molecular biology. In addition, Dr. Chan will provide his expertise in primary cell culture of neurons, astrocytes, and endothelial cells from rodents. This Core will serve as a centralized facility for set-up, characterization and quality control of these primary cell cultures from wild-type animals, as well as SOD1, SOD2, and other transgenic and knockout mutant mice. This Core will also provide expertise in the molecular analysis of gene expression (PCR, RT-PCR), gel electrophoresis, enzymatic activity of CuZnSOD and MnSOD and biochemical assays in mice and in primary cell cultures. In addition, the Core will be used to provide technical assistance in breeding the various transgenic and knockout mice for the various projects of this program. Thus, the Transgenic Animal Core provides a unique vehicle for the projects to achieve the research goals employing various transgenic and knockout animals.